The human spine consists of a complex set of interrelated anatomic elements including a set of bones called vertebral bodies. Intervertebral discs separate most vertebral bodies. These discs includes a “spongy” nucleus pulpous surrounded by an annulus fibrosis “membrane.” The annulus fibrosis connects the opposed endplates of adjacent vertebral bodies. All of these structures together with muscles act to provide motion, stability and protection for the spinal cord. When healthy, these structures effectively protect the spinal cord and allow for normal motion.
However, there are many disease states and aging processes that impact the patient. Osteoporosis and metastatic disease reduce the structural integrity of the vertebral bodies, predisposing them to fracture. Vertebral fractures can lead to loss of vertebral height, which can exacerbate existing neurological conditions or predispose the spine to other symptoms. Back pain often results from these conditions.
Vertebroplasty is an effort to stabilize these fractures and to alleviate this source of pain. Generally, if not treated, fractures and loss of height result in a cascade of injury which is undesirable. For this reason, various efforts have been directed at stabilizing and restoring the natural vertebral bodies of the back.
Many surgeon experts suggest that it is desirable to intervene and restore the height of the vertebral body and natural biomechanics of the spine, in addition to stabilizing the spine to provide pain relief. As an initial step to fracture reduction, which for vertebral compression fractures restores anatomic vertebral height it may be desirable to cut a cavity that is approximately transverse to the vertical axis of the vertebral body. This cavity is intended to create a large, uniform, initial surface area for fracture reduction devices. The transverse cavity reduces contact stress in supporting bone and decreases the likelihood of cancellous compaction associated with prior art techniques. Thus, this step increases the likelihood that the fracture will be reduced rather than simply creating a large cavity within a bony structure. In general, it may be desirable to locate this transverse cavity near the fracture, which is generally located in the anterior portion of the vertebral body. It is important to create a shallow cavity at the correct location to minimize disruption of cancellous bone and to facilitate further therapeutic intervention.
The presently available techniques and devices expand along a path of least resistance within the cancellous bone. As a result, these devices do not expand in a predictable manner, often expanding vertically before expanding horizontally (transverse). Rather than consistently reducing the fracture, these techniques often crush the cancellous bone, creating an expanded cavity without necessarily reducing the fracture or restoring the natural anatomy.
Another reason for creating a narrow cavity is to impart known fracture zones in the bone. These fracture zones enable controlled movement of the bone during other therapeutic procedures. These fracture zones also create flow channels for various injectable materials that may be used in a further therapeutic intervention.